


A New Way to Love

by cosmic_corvid



Category: Confinium (OFF Fangame) - Fandom, OFF (Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension, dunno what to tag this as aaaahhh, omni is a pervert, porn will probably happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_corvid/pseuds/cosmic_corvid
Summary: As Pilot and Omni's friendship grew stronger, so too did a desire for something more grow. Meanwhile, Navigator, now faced with competition, comes to realize just how deep his affection for Pilot goes.





	1. Chapter 1

Pilot always considered himself lucky. It wasn't often that such close relationships were able to bloom among his kind, as social interactions weren't their strong suit. So every day he thanked the stars that he was able to meet someone as good and true as Navigator. They shared a bond strong enough to withstand the most powerful army of foes. Indeed, it seemed nothing could come between them. But things aren't always as they seem, and soon something would change, creating tension between them for the very first time. Ironically, the one who would come to test their relationship did not walk among their adversaries, but was in fact one of their most reliable allies.

  
Ever since they first met Omni, or "that weirdo in the tracksuit" as was once his nickname, started appearing more and more frequently. As a merchant, making a profit was his main priority. He wasn't strictly business however, as he sometimes forwent discussion of sales in favor of making small talk and telling jokes, many of which made Pilot roll his eyes. But even if his jokes fell flat sometimes, something about him and his overall personality compelled Pilot to stay and listen to what he had to say. It certainly helped that he was so knowledgeable about things. Pilot was always learning something new whenever they talked. Perhaps the most interesting thing about Omni, though, was how little he revealed about himself. Despite being a wealth of knowledge and trivia, who _he_ was remained a mystery. Pilot started to see him as a puzzle to solve, and with enough perseverance, he hoped to unlock more and more of his secrets.

  
Over time, his desire for more knowledge grew into a desire for the man who shared it, though he did not yet realize it. Omni was full of surprises, a welcome change to Pilot's otherwise mundane daily routine. Not only that, but his relaxed, carefree attitude and playful demeanor melted away his anxiety when caramel couldn't. The same could be said for Navigator, of course, but something felt different this time. Whenever he and Omni crossed paths, he felt his heart beat a little faster, that sly grin flushing his face a deep crimson. And even when they were apart, memories of the moments they shared played on repeat in his mind. Never before has anyone made him feel this way. But now the question remained: _why_ did he feel this way? Many long nights he spent lying awake, pondering this enigma. And on nights like those, his imagination ran wild, tormenting him with strange fantasies that made him... uncomfortably hot.

  
It didn't take long for Navigator to notice a change in Pilot's behavior. He seemed happier overall, if a bit unfocused at times. It always did Navigator good to see that radiant smile of his. But even then, he would have preferred to be the one making him smile, which wasn't always the case anymore. Alas, now he had to compete with Omni for attention. An unspoken rivalry formed between them, and Navigator's distrust towards Omni quickly turned into resentment. His heart sank at the sight of him and Pilot getting along so well. But he dared not confront the issue for fear of jeopardizing his relationship with Pilot. He treasured their friendship above all else, and he wouldn't let petty rivalry interfere with it.

  
Meanwhile, Pilot was working up the courage to confide in someone about these strange new feelings. No one around seemed to have a name for this condition, and when asked about it, many believed it simply to be due to anxiety. The only chance he had of finally putting his mind at ease would be to consult the man who inflicted this illness upon him in the first place. However, whenever the opportunity to do so arose, fear grabbed ahold of him and all sophisticated manners of speaking seemed to escape him. At times like this, he wished caramel wasn't so scarce. It wouldn't be until Omni finally pushed him over the edge that the truth would come spilling out in awkward stutters and mumbles.

  
*    *    *

  
Summer was in full swing, and the sun's merciless rays took its toll on the townsfolk. Sweat dripped down Pilot's forehead and stung his eyes. Fortunately, there was a frozen treat vendor in town that might offer some brief relief from the heat. Not so fortunately, however, there was a long line to get to it. Navigator pulled out some money and turned to Pilot.

  
"Hey, you want me to get us some ice cream?" Navigator asked.

  
"Uh... sure, if you don't mind waiting in line." Pilot replied.

  
"No, I don't mind. Go find some shade and I'll catch up to you." He began making his way to the tail-end of the line.

  
"Alright! You know what flavor I like, right?"

  
"Yeah, mint chocolate?"

  
"Yup!"

  
Pilot found a bench in the shade to sit in while Navigator waited in line. He wiped the sweat from his brow and pitied the poor souls out there baking in the sun, Navigator especially. _He really is too good to me,_ Pilot thought. He didn't get long to reflect on their relationship before a tap on his shoulder pulled him back into reality. He turned his head to find Omni leaning against the back of the bench, popsicle in hand.

  
"Hey, fancy meeting you here. What'cha doing?" he said.

  
Pilot fidgeted absent-mindedly with his hands. "Oh, hey. I'm just trying to cool off. Navi's getting us ice cream."

  
"Nice. Mind if I sit here?"

  
"Go ahead."

  
Omni came around and sat beside him. He had his jacket tied around his waist and his long, silvery hair was pulled back in a ponytail. But for some reason, he still insisted on wearing that stuffy hat.

  
Pilot cocked his head sideways and asked, "Aren't you hot in that thing?"

  
"What, this old thing?" Omni glanced at his hat. "Nah, I'm cold natured. But you should take care not to overheat, yourself. You might start melting, and I can't be bothered to clean up your remains."

  
Pilot chuckled. "Aw come on, you should know by now I'm a lot sturdier than that. A little heat never bothered me."

  
"Sure, if you say so."

  
The two sat quietly for a moment, watching the line Navigator was in slowly shrink in size. He was only about halfway through the line at this point. Had the ice cream vendor not offered so many different flavors to choose from, the line probably would have moved much faster. Most of the customers had difficulty making a decision, which held up the line even longer than necessary.

  
Pilot huffed impatiently. "Ugh, they need to hurry up."

  
"You can say that again... hey, why not have a piece of this popsicle to tide you over? You can just bite off a chunk." Omni waved the popsicle in Pilot's face. "I promise I haven't put my mouth on it, yet."

  
"Yeah right, like I'm gonna fall for that again."

  
"Fine, suit yourself."

  
Omni proceeded to enjoy his frozen treat... perhaps a little too much. Pilot tried his best to ignore it, as this was likely another attempt at teasing him, but in the end he couldn't avoid getting drawn into the spectacle. There was something about the way Omni's lips wrapped around the popsicle so perfectly, eyes half-shut as he savored every drop of sugary delight, that filled Pilot with an excitement he didn't understand. It felt... wrong, somehow. And yet, he couldn't look away. He could feel his temperature rising again, among other things.

  
"Mmm... boy, that really hits the spot." Omni cast a quick glance over at Pilot to see if he had noticed, and Pilot quickly averted his gaze, visibly flustered. Mission accomplished. "Hey, you alright? You're looking a little on the red side. I thought you said the heat didn't bother you?" Pilot couldn't see it, but a smug grin crept upon Omni's lips as he said that.

  
"N-no, I'm fine, really!" Pilot blurted out. What a terrible liar. He knew there was something wrong with him, and this could be the perfect opportunity to find out what. He just had to know, even if it meant stretching the truth a little. Still avoiding direct eye contact, he continued. "Well, if you wanna know the truth... I think there's something wrong with me."

  
Omni eyed him up and down, then raised an eyebrow. "Really? You look fine... better than fine, if you ask me."

  
"C'mon Omni, I'm being serious!" Pilot whined. "I haven't been feeling like myself, lately."

  
"Okay, so... elaborate."

  
Now came the difficult part. How does one explain this kind of thing in a way that makes sense? One thing was for sure, there was no way he was going to tell Omni who truly made him feel the way he did. The embarrassment would be too much.

  
"Well, uh... there's this friend of mine that, whenever I'm around him, I get really nervous but also really excited... to the point that I'm afraid my heart might give out from overexertion." Pilot's expression grew more dismayed as he went on. "And, and sometimes it's hard to think about anything else, and now my performance is suffering because of it. I can't sleep at night anymore because I can't stop thinking about him! And the worst part is, I don't even know why this is happening or how to stop it! This has never happened to me before. Please, you must know of something that can cure this... this disease!"

  
Omni seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden escalation in Pilot's emotional state. In situations like these, it was always best to maintain an air of composure. Luckily, that kind of thing came naturally to Omni.

  
"Woah woah, slow down there, son! Everything you just described is totally normal."

  
"Really?" Hearing this, Pilot's shoulders relaxed just a little. He hadn't noticed how tense he had become. "Then... what does it mean?"

  
"Well I'm no expert, but to me it sounds like _somebody's_ head-over-heels in love."

  
Pilot narrowed his eyes in a confused manner. "Love? I don't understand. I love Navigator, but he's never made me feel this way."

  
"Well, that's different. That's... it's complicated, okay? Love comes in many different forms."

  
Pilot stared into the distance as he ruminated over this new information. Different forms of love? What was different about this one? _Why_ was it different? How come he's never felt like this about anyone else until now? More questions than answers buzzed in his head like bloodthirsty mosquitos. But then Navigator finally returned, the sound of his voice dispelling the swarm in Pilot's mind.

  
"Hey guys, I'm back. What'd I miss?" he asked, handing Pilot his long-awaited ice cream.

  
"Uhh... nothing much, really," Pilot began, "we were just, uh-"

  
"We were talking 'bout love!" Omni cut in with a sing-song voice. "Nothing you'd be interested in, I'm sure."

  
Navigator chose to ignore that remark. "Huh... I see. Well, I've certainly heard stranger subjects of conversation from you two. Anyway, we should be going soon. Waiting in line set us way behind schedule."

  
"Yeah, he's right." Pilot said, rising to his feet. "Sorry Omni, you'll have to tell me more about this later."

  
"Right. Will do, soldier." Omni gave him a half-hearted salute. "Oh hey, before you go... there's something I wanna tell you."

  
Pilot gulped. "Y-yeah?"

  
"About you and your friend... I wanted to say, if I were you, I'd just be honest about how I felt. Keeping that kind of stuff to yourself ain't healthy."

  
"Okay... I-I'll try."

  
After saying their goodbyes, it was back to business as usual. Pilot went through the motions as was required of him, while the things Omni said to him that day weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He knew he was right. But the mere thought of confessing shook him to his core. What would Omni think of him? What would _Navigator_ think of him?

  
Sometimes he wished he could stop feeling altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to a good friend of mine for getting me obsessed with this ship. You know who you are ;) 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot and Omni spend a relaxing evening in the park. There, Pilot is no longer able to resist Omni's allure.

Omni wasn't as oblivious to Pilot's inner turmoil as he seemed. He could easily sense something brewing beneath the surface, and he took it upon himself to unearth it. And with Pilot's liability to crack under pressure, it was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, Omni's persistence would be rewarded.

  
Pilot tried his best to distance himself from Omni, hoping that the burning flames of desire in his heart would eventually die out with no one there to rekindle them, and then everything could return to normal. But as he soon learned, Omni is surprisingly difficult to avoid crossing paths with. It seemed that everywhere he turned, the merchant always found a way to insert himself into the situation. It was almost as if he was predestined by some cruel unknown force to always be right around the corner. After a while, Pilot realized trying to escape him was an exercise in futility. Especially when, in all truthfulness, Pilot wanted nothing more than to be with him.

  
So when Omni invited him to meet up in the zone Jupiter park one afternoon, it took everything within him to contain his enthusiasm. He was told to meet him by the lake. Pilot wondered what he could possibly have planned. Simply "hanging out" could mean anything when it came to Omni.

  
*    *    *

  
The sun was setting in zone Jupiter, painting everything the light touched with brilliant orange and gold hues. Such breath-taking sights never failed to make Pilot stop in his tracks for a moment, and turn his head up towards the fiery sky. He only wished he could be miles above the ground, soaring among the wispy violet clouds that lazily drifted past.

  
Few people were out at this time of day, as most of them retired to their homes after an exhausting day's work. An ideal setting for Pilot, because if any of Omni's usual tricks were in store for him, at least there would be fewer witnesses.

  
Pilot reached the lake as instructed. He peered across it, from end to end, but saw no signs of Omni. _Guess he's running late,_ Pilot thought. He decided to keep walking, and hopefully he would run into the merchant soon. A few meters up ahead, he spotted what appeared to be a lone pedalo left unattended. Normally, you have to rent a pedalo to use it, but at this time of day, surely no one would mind if he "borrowed" it for a little while. He hurried over to it in hopes of reaching the pedalo before anyone else, but to his surprise, he found Omni sitting back in one of the seats, arms crossed and head hung low. He appeared to be sleeping.

  
"Omni!" Pilot yelled, "What are you doing sleeping in a pedalo?"

  
"Hm, what?" Omni mumbled, still gaining his footing in lucidity. Then, he sprung back into action as if he had been awake the whole time. "Oh, Pilot! You're finally here! What took you so long?"

  
Pilot looked at his watch. "What do you mean? It's only four after seven."

  
"That's all? It sure felt longer than that. Then again, I _did_ get here pretty early... anyway, I went through the trouble of reserving this thing for us, so go ahead and get in! Your chariot awaits."

  
Pilot couldn't remember the last time he got to ride a pedalo just for the fun of it. Without hesitation, he joined Omni on the passenger side, and together they set sail - or rather, pedal - towards the falling sun. For a while they didn't say much, in favor of admiring the specks of gold reflected on the plastic. The gentle lapping of the waves against the boat would be enough to rock Pilot to sleep if he weren't so nervous. And had there not been a soft breeze rustling the trees and tickling their eardrums, the silence would have been deafening.

  
Finally, Omni spoke up.

  
"So uh, how've you been? Haven't had a chance to talk to you much lately."

  
"I, uhh... I'm fine. You?"

  
"I'm alright. Though, I guess I _have_ been a tad bit worried about you."

  
Pilot's heart swelled with joy. The fact that Omni cared about him enough to be genuinely concerned for his well-being, for whatever the reason may be, would occupy his thoughts long after the night was over. But now, his interest was piqued - something that Omni was quite good at doing.

  
"Worried? W-why?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer, deep down.

  
"Well, you've just been acting kinda weird for a while, almost as if something's bothering you. I've been meaning to ask you about it, but I've just never had the chance to until now."

  
_Oh god he's onto me,_ Pilot thought. He was starting to regret hopping aboard this boat, as there were no easy means of escape now. Delight quickly turned to fear as he weighed his options. Lying, of course, would be easier in the short-term, but would it really be worth it? How much longer could he hold up this facade? Being truthful, on the other hand, could potentially be disastrous. Really, both of the paths he could take filled him with dread.

  
But something managed to reach through his scrambled thoughts and silence them.

  
"Hey," Omni said.

  
He suddenly felt Omni's hand rested upon his own; it was warm. Without thinking, he finally turned to look at Omni, whose expression communicated nothing but compassion.

  
"I just want you to know, if there's ever something eating at you, you can count on me to listen. Don't worry, I'm an expert at keeping secrets!"

  
Hearing that, and remembering what Omni had told him on that hot summer day, he knew what had to be done.

  
"Well," Pilot began, "I guess there is _something..._ "

  
"Yeah? What is it?"

  
"Uhh... I..."

  
He had to turn away again. It was just too much. His heart pounded wildly, the reverberations of each heart beat reaching his ear drums. He tried to imagine what Navigator would say in this situation. _It'll be fine. Deep breaths._

  
"Um... d-do you remember that day when w-we were talking about, uh... love?"

  
"Oh, yeah. What about it? Did you finally tell your buddy how you feel?"

  
Pilot gulped, but the insufferable lump forming in his throat persisted. "Well... no, n-not yet. But there's a reason for that. You see..."

  
_No turning back now._

  
"Ugh, how should I put it...? That... that friend I was talking about?"

  
_Just come out and say it._

  
"That friend was _you,_ Omni. I... I think I'm in love with you."

  
Pilot shielded his face from the ensuing embarrassment. After this, he was sure Omni would never want to see him again. After all, what more could he possibly offer of value in their relationship, besides money? He had no redeeming qualities, he was sure of it.

  
But when he saw the look on Omni's face out of the corner of his eye, a glimmer of hope returned. He was almost comically wide-eyed in shock, and he spoke dramatically, as if he were an actor in a musical.

  
"Whaaat? You, in love with _me?_ Why, I _never_ would have guessed!" He couldn't finish that statement without cracking a smile.

  
"Wait," Pilot said, "are you being sarcastic?"

  
"Bingo!"

  
Needless to say, the relief Pilot felt seeing him take it so well was immense... even if his sarcastic response did sting a little. But the important thing was, he didn't seem mad. In fact, he seemed overjoyed.

  
"So... you knew? How?"

  
"Oh, I knew all along. You weren't exactly subtle about it. I was just waiting for the day that you'd finally say it."

  
"So, when I mentioned my friend that day... you knew it was a lie, didn't you? But you just played along with it?"

  
"Eyyyep."

  
How could he have been so blind? All of this grief could have been avoided if he hadn't been so cowardly, so dependent on a mere chemical to cope with anything remotely stressful. He hung his head in shame, for truly he was a fool.

  
"Gosh... I-I feel so stupid." The culmination of everything he had felt leading up to this moment became too much to bear. The anxiety, the relief, the humilation... all of it came streaming down his face as tears. When Omni saw this, he knew he had gone too far. He reached behind Pilot's shoulders and gently rubbed his back in an attempt to console him.

  
"Hey, don't feel that way," Omni said, "it's not your fault nobody teaches you this stuff. And besides... it was wrong of me to mess with you like that. I guess I was just... having too much fun making you all flustered to realize the damage I was doing. I'm sorry about that."

  
Pilot raised his head, watery eyes wincing at the sun's powerful glare. "No, it's okay," he said, voice still wavering, "I'm mostly just mad at myself for not telling you sooner."

  
"Well, all that matters is that you finally got it off your chest. Don't you feel better?"

  
"Uh... yeah, I guess so..."

  
"Good, I'm glad." Omni smiled warmly at him and wiped away his tears. Pilot jumped slightly when Omni's hand first made contact with his wet cheek, but once he grew accustomed to it, he craved more of his touch. Every slight brush against the skin was electrifying.

  
But for now, he had to take a moment to decompress after such an emotional exchange. The sun was barely visible above the horizon now. Soon, night would fall and Pilot would have to return to his old mundane routines and duties. He wished he could just stay here with Omni, floating down the river without a care. They had long since stopped peddling and just opted to let the waves carry them wherever.

  
Before he could get lost in fantasy again, he suddenly remembered something very crucial. Omni never actually told him how he felt regarding his confession. He couldn't help but laugh at himself; how did he forget that? He was almost afraid to ask, but now he knew better than to let that hold him back.

  
"Hey, Omni? You never said how you felt about what I told you. Do you, uh... do you feel the same way, or...?"

  
"What, isn't it obvious?"

  
"Uh... no, not really."

  
"Well, maybe this'll clear things up for you."

  
Before Pilot had a chance to react, Omni pulled him close, closing the gap between them. Then their lips met, sending what felt like a jolt of electricity through his nervous system. For a moment he was frozen in wonderment, awestruck. But once he finally processed what was happening, he allowed himself to relax and fully surrender to Omni's will, relishing his scent, his taste. Perhaps by instinct, or perhaps by fear of performing poorly in this bizarre but intoxicating ritual, he tried his best to reciprocate Omni's body language. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him, entangling his fingers in his hair. In that moment that seemed to last a lifetime, it felt as if an undying thirst within him had finally been quenched.

  
But before he knew it, it was over. Omni withdrew and gazed longingly into his eyes, arms still gently wrapped around his waist. Pilot found himself hypnotized by such a captivating gaze, and he so badly yearned for Omni to indulge his senses once more.

  
"So," Omni began, "does that answer your question?"

  
"Uhh..." Still scatter-brained, Pilot struggled to form a coherent sentence. "I... I-I'm still not sure."

  
"Oh my god," Omni said laughing, "yes! The answer is yes, silly!" Omni smiled at him with endearment.

  
"Really?" Pilot was in disbelief. Was this a dream? If so, he wouldn't mind sleeping forever. But the sensations he felt in dreams were so dulled compared to the ones felt now, so there could be no doubt that this was real. He would have jumped for joy were he not sitting in a small cramped boat amidst a sea of plastic. "Wow, I... I don't know what to say."

  
"So don't say anything. Just you being here with me is enough."

  
Pilot could feel his eyes beginning to water again, but he refused to let Omni see him cry twice in one night. He laid his head against Omni's chest, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. It was then that he caught the faint sound of Omni's heart beat. It was beating surprisingly fast, despite his calm disposition. Something about it was oddly soothing, and for a moment, Pilot almost lost himself in its steady rhythm. But looming anxiety over the unknown made him come back to his senses.

  
"But... now what?" Pilot asked, breath hot against Omni's chest. "What does this mean for us?"

  
"Ah, don't worry about that right now. There's plenty of time to figure it out later." Omni turned his head to see night quickly approaching. "For now, you should probably start heading back home soon, huh? You got a lot of responsibilities to take care of, I'm sure."

  
Pilot sat up, glanced at his watch and silently cursed the cruel flow of time. "Crap, you're right."

  
"I'll walk with you. Y'know, just in case."

  
"O-okay."

  
As they made their way to shore, Pilot couldn't help but sense this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. The thought of change used to terrify him, but after tonight, knowing Omni would be by his side every step of the way made exploring the unknown seem less daunting. There was still much to learn... but that was okay, because they would do it together.

  
*    *    *

  
Pilot was exhausted by the time they boarded the tram. It had been a long day of emotional ups and downs, and his warm bed was calling for him. To his mild embarrassment, he ended up dozing off on the ride there, using Omni's shoulder as a makeshift pillow. Omni assured him he didn't mind; in fact, he made an effort not to move and disturb him until they reached their stop.

  
Once they got off at their stop, Omni walked with him until they reached his neighborhood. They said their goodbyes and Pilot started his trek to the place he called home, where the dull cycle of work would soon begin anew. But before he could get far, Omni had some important parting words to share.

  
"Oh! By the way, Pilot?" he called out.

  
Pilot swiftly turned around and said, "Yeah?"

  
"I love you."

  
Pilot's face burned red for perhaps the seventh time that night. He already knew it was true, but hearing the words spoken aloud made his heart skip a beat. It never ceased to amaze him how such powerful emotions could be evoked through so few words. Hoping to spark the same emotions within Omni, he simply smiled and said,

  
"Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks that followed, Navigator received frequent updates from the excitable Pilot regarding his and Omni's budding relationship. To his annoyance, it sometimes dominated the conversation, but he always tried his best to listen intently, ignoring the twisting knife in his gut. After all, a good friend would be nothing but supportive in this situation. So it was quite troubling when he realized how much this topic bothered him. Navigator had never doubted that he was a good friend to Pilot; the fact that they've stuck together for this long was proof enough of that. But things were changing so fast, and now to his dismay he identified within himself a growing feeling of jealousy and insecurity, some of the leading causes of a friendship's demise. The possibility of their relationship falling apart always seemed out of the question, but now tiny seeds of doubt were spreading their roots in his subconscious like vicious weeds. He hoped and prayed that these doubts were unfounded.

  
The feelings came and went, and all it took was the mere mention of Omni for them to come rushing to the forefront. It hit him especially hard when he and Pilot were walking home one night. Pilot was recounting the events of his day, bright-eyed and beaming. And of course, Omni was involved.

  
"... and then he said I've been promoted to the rank of 'boyfriend!' And I know he wasn't being serious, but to be honest, I wouldn't mind that being my title. I really like the sound of it."

  
Navigator stopped in his tracks. "Wait... 'boyfriend?' What's that?"

  
"Oh, uh... it's kind of hard to explain. He said it was like being friends with someone, but on a much closer, more intimate level... or something like that. I'm only beginning to understand it myself."

  
"Oh, so by that definition, we'd be considered boyfriends too, right?"

  
"Uhh... I don't think so, not quite. From what I gather, there's a very specific set of requirements that need to be met to earn that title. I don't know how, but apparently I managed to tick all those boxes for Omni."

  
Surely no offense was meant by this, but still something about that statement pained him deeply. Why wasn't _he_ good enough? What requirements did he fail to meet? Despite everything, somehow he had been bested by someone who put forth only the bare minimum effort in presentation. The very thought of it angered him, but he wouldn't let himself break down so easily. Not when Pilot was around. He tried to take the conversation in a more light-hearted direction.

  
"I mean, I can't blame the guy. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

  
They reached the front yard of Pilot's abode, only a few blocks away from Navigator's house.

  
Pilot laughed nervously. "I... I try not to."

  
"Aw come on, you're always so hard on yourself. That Omni may have questionable tastes in a lot of things, but he made the right choice in making you his boyfriend."

  
"I hope you're right." Pilot said with a sigh, before making his way to the front porch.

  
"I _know_ I'm right."

  
It was a rough night for Navigator. What Pilot said to him weighed heavily on his heart. It seemed his fears had been confirmed; he had finally been dethroned as the most important person in Pilot's life. He knew he could never be fully replaced, they were partners in the air force, after all. Omni had neither the training nor the skill to take his place, and if the unthinkable were to happen in combat and Pilot had to be assigned a new partner, he was prepared to accept that fate.

  
But knowing that there was something Omni had that he lacked, something that brought them closer together than he could ever hope to be, filled him with the utmost sorrow. What could he do to achieve the level of intimacy those two shared? He sometimes pictured himself in Omni's position, wishing it could be _his_ arms holding Pilot during the cold nights, _his_ lips kissing him goodbye. Navigator never used to be the jealous type, so what happened? Ashamed, he pushed these thoughts back to the recesses of his mind, hoping that he just needed time to grow accustomed to these changes. He didn't want to accept how he truly felt about Pilot, as surely nothing good would come of it. But eventually he would have to learn, just as Pilot did, that suppressing these issues only allows them to fester inside. Already he could feel his resolve crumbling with each passing day.

  
*    *    *

  
Everyone reaches their breaking point eventually, and after such a long day, it was inevitable. What was supposed to be a peaceful lunch break only further added to his stress. It was at the usual time, at the usual café, as they weren't too fond of deviating from tradition. Navigator had hoped he would be able to relax, forget his woes and spend some quality time with Pilot, if only for a short while. But then Omni showed up, right on queue. He couldn't help but suspect that those two planned this ahead of time. Perhaps he could still salvage this. No need to make a scene, even if part of him sometimes wished Omni could just disappear.

  
They had sat at a table across from each other, and Pilot eagerly invited Omni to fill the gap between them. Navigator didn't look forward to being an elbow's distance away from him. He tried to inconspicuously scoot his chair over in the opposite direction.

  
"Have you guys already decided what you're getting?" Omni asked.

  
"Yeah," Pilot answered. Navigator simply nodded.

  
"Well, I'll try to be quick, then. Believe it or not, this is my first time eating here."

  
Pilot was quick to reassure him. "Hey, don't worry! Take your time."

  
Omni skimmed through the menu, not so much caring what he ordered as long as he got to eat soon. Earning a profit really works up an appetite. "You know what I've really been craving lately? Pepper steak. Bet they don't have it here, though."

  
"No, I don't think so..." Pilot said.

  
"Oh well. Did you know that apparently there's a place that offers a discount on pepper steak, but only for baseball players?"

  
"Baseball? I thought that was banned for being too dangerous?"

  
"Nah, you're right, I'm just pulling your leg. Though now that makes me wonder... you guys must get a lot of special deals for being in the military, right?"

  
"Yeah," Navigator answered, "but we don't really like to make a fuss, so we don't use them too often."

  
"Ah. If it were me, I'd be taking advantage of that every chance I got."

  
"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me," Navigator commented under his breath. His words did not fall on deaf ears, however.

  
"Hm?" Omni looked at him and asked, "What'd you say?"

  
"N-nothing."

  
"You sure? We're all friends here, don't be afraid to speak your mind, now."

  
Just then, something most baffling occurred. Omni winked at him. Why? That punchable smug grin made Navigator wonder if he knew something. _No, that can't be possible,_ he thought. _He's just trying to mess with me._

  
Unknowingly tightening his grip on the menu he was reading, his response was firm and succinct. "Yes, I'm sure."

  
"Well, all right then. Anyway, I think I'm ready to order now. We should eat soon, 'cause it sounds like _someone's_ getting cranky from the hunger."

  
Navigator didn't speak much for the rest of that afternoon spent with Omni. The mood had already been ruined in his eyes and he didn't know if he could trust himself to hold his tongue anymore. Perhaps it was better that way, as it seemed Pilot enjoyed talking to Omni much more than him these days. He began to wonder if anything would change if he were out of the picture entirely, or if Pilot and Omni would continue to happily live their lives as if nothing of value was lost. He didn't wish to find out.

  
But Pilot knew him well enough to see through his mask of indifference. As soon as he had the chance to speak with him alone, he did so, inadvertently opening a fresh wound.

  
"Hey, Navi..." Pilot said, "you've been awfully quiet today. Is everything okay?

  
Truth be told, he was far from okay. Within him brewed a crisis that Pilot could never know about, his heart left to ache in solitude. But how he felt was irrelevant; all he wanted was to maintain the peace.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

  
"Really? Are you sure there isn't _something_ on your mind?"

  
"Yeah."

  
And that was the end of that. There was no use in trying to pry Navigator for anything he wasn't willing to disclose. Once he chose to withdraw, he usually stuck to that decision.

  
But after a moment's pause, he faltered just a little.

  
"Actually, there's something I need to ask of you."

  
"Sure, what do you need?"

  
"Just... promise that you'll never forget me, okay?" He silently cursed himself for letting even that slip out.

  
"What...? Of course! Why would you ever consider that a possibility?"

  
The laughter that came from him was that of a broken man. A man who was fully aware of the irrationality of his thoughts, yet was powerless to stop them. "I don't know. Guess I just wanted to make sure."

  
Pilot went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, expression warm and compassionate. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you, Navi."

  
"I know."

  
He used to take joy in hearing such things. Now it left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, knowing that said love only ran so deep. Pilot would never feel the same boundless adoration he felt for him, nor would he ever know of the pain it caused.

  
He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Had it been months, or years even? He thought he had become physically incapable of it. But that night, he finally reached a breaking point he forgot existed. And he wept, well and truly wept. The tears seemed unending, not unlike his misery. But all things come to an end, and once he could shed tears no longer, at last he was afforded a moment of clarity free from the burden of his emotions. It was decided that no matter the outcome, Pilot deserved to know the truth. There would be no secrets between them, for a friendship shrouded in mystery was no friendship at all.

  
Now it was simply a matter of finding the right time and place. He devised a plan, down to the exact words he would use in his confession. He envisioned the scene and all its possible outcomes for a while until finally succumbing to fatigue. The thought carried on into his dreams, in which he was mercifully granted the happy ending he knew was out of his reach. That was the beauty of dreams; they were not confined to the cold laws of reality. But they were also fickle and fleeting creatures, with just as much potential to terrify as well as delight their hosts. And even the most pleasant of dreams could still invite melancholy upon awakening, when one is thrust back into the real world.

  
Indeed, the next morning was a somber one. Navigator longed to return to that ideal dream world, where he and Pilot could live as more than just comrades. But the real world was calling, and he could not afford to shirk responsibility. The people needed him. Pilot needed him.

  
It turned out that finding just the right moment to tell Pilot the truth was much harder than expected. When he wasn't wrestling with his nerves, he was completely obstructed by Omni appearing at the worst possible times. Oh, how that man's very presence mocked him! So close he came to uttering those three words that would either make or break his relationship, only to be thwarted every time.

*    *    *

  
One day the two crossed paths by chance, and without Pilot around to discourage conflict, their true feelings towards each other became apparent. Navigator tried to slip past unnoticed, but Omni was surprisingly keen for someone whose vision was partially obscured.

  
"Hey Navigator, buddy! How's it going?"

  
"I'm fine," he replied, lying through his teeth.

  
"Good to hear!"

  
Navigator tried to continue on his not-so-merrily way, leaving Omni in the dust, but then out of the corner of his eye he spotted Omni walking up beside him, much to his chagrin.

  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. What do you got against me? Not that I really care, mind you, but I don't recall ever doing anything to warrant the cold shoulder you've been giving me. Maybe you could jog my memory?"

  
There couldn't have been a worse time for him to ask this. Couldn't he see Navigator was busy? His patience had been worn much too thin to tolerate being patronized.

  
"That's none of your business, really. I have my reasons, but I don't have to explain them to you."

  
"Fair enough. Still, it seems rather strange. You didn't start acting like this until... wait a sec, I got it! This is because of me and Pilot, isn't it?"

  
"W-what did you just say?" Navigator stammered, coming to a screeching halt.

  
"Yes, it all makes sense! It's obvious you have feelings for him, so of course you'd utterly despise me for being with him!"

  
Navigator was trembling with anger, tears threatening to moisten his tired eyes. He had his back turned to Omni, fists at his sides clenched tightly.

  
"You're wrong. This has n-nothing to do with him!"

  
"Is that so? 'Cause it sounds to me like I hit the nail on the head. And if I _am_ right, answer me this: how is it my fault? Pilot chose to be with me of his own free will, so if anything, shouldn't you be mad at _him?"_

  
"I could never be mad at him. But you... if you had never shown up, we could have had a chance!" His stoicism finally fell by the wayside as tears rolled down his cheeks, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

  
"You don't know that for sure. Even if we had never met, that doesn't mean he would've eventually fallen for you instead. That's not how it works." Omni tried to approach him, hoping to reason with him, but when Navigator heard his footsteps drawing near, he turned around and pushed Omni back.

  
"Get away from me! You've just come here to taunt me, is that it?"

  
"No, you got it all wrong! I mean... maybe that's how it came across, and if so, that's my bad."

  
"Then what _are_ you trying to say?" Fiery eyes peered into Omni, awaiting his answer. It better be a good one.

  
"What I'm trying to say is... what exactly are you accomplishing by being angry at me?"

  
_That,_ he didn't have an answer to. "Uh..."

  
"Just kinda makes you feel worse, doesn't it?" Omni's voice had become softer now, more sympathetic.

  
His words were hard to swallow, but Navigator knew he was right. He went to sit down on the curb of the sidewalk to clear his head. Omni sat beside him a few feet away, as he certainly looked like he could use some space.

  
"I know it hurts, and I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But for the sake of your own happiness, you're gonna have to let go of that anger eventually."  
"Y-you're right... but why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't care."

  
"I said I didn't care if you hated me. But as far as I'm concerned, any friend of Pilot is a friend of mine. So, like me or hate me, I'm still gonna look out for ya, 'cause that's what friends are for."

  
He caught himself blushing at such kind words, and he almost couldn't believe they had come from Omni of all people. He turned his head away, shielding his noticeable redness with his hat. "Wow, that's... awfully nice of you."

  
"Well, what can I say? I'm an awfully nice guy."

  
Navigator groaned. There was the cocky attitude he knew Omni for, back in full force. "Don't push it."

  
"Okay," Omni grumbled.

  
Despite the hiccup in that tender moment, Navigator still felt a shred of newfound respect for Omni growing within. Perhaps he had been wrong about Omni, and with enough time and care, their wilted relationship may blossom yet! But the road to recovery was long and fraught with obstacles, its destination still nowhere in sight. It was a road he was prepared to travel, for sitting idly by yielded nothing but pain. The first step was always the hardest, but the burden would lessen with each passing step, and that gave him hope.

  
"I... I'm going to tell him."

  
"Hm?" Omni turned to look at him, who was staring off into the distance somewhere as he spoke.

  
"I'm going to tell Pilot that... that I love him. Wish me luck?"

  
"Oh, yeah. I uh... hope it goes well for you."

  
"Thanks." For a moment, he could have sworn he sensed the slightest apprehension in Omni's voice, and he didn't understand why. After all, the odds were already in Omni's favor. "And hey," he added, "don't think I'm gonna steal him away from you. You've already won this battle. I'm just doing this for my own sanity."

  
"Oh, of course. I get ya. I just hope _he'll_ be able to take it."

  
"Huh? What do you mean?"

  
"He cares about you a whole lot. I swear, the dude talks about you half the time I'm with him!"

  
"Really?" Navigator's eyes lit up in pleasant surprise.

  
"Yeah."

  
All this time, he had despaired over the thought of becoming the third wheel. But if what Omni said was true - and he had no reason to suspect him of lying - then all that fear was for naught. Unfortunately, the celebration would have to wait.

  
"So it just makes me wonder," Omni continued, "how is he gonna deal with having to choose between the two most important people in his life, knowing that no matter what, one of us is gonna end up heartbroken? It's a lose-lose situation."

  
"Oh, I... hadn't thought of that." If he weren't already so resolute in his decision, that might have gotten him to reconsider. But Navigator had faith in Pilot to pull through, just as he will have to. "I'm sure he can handle it. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

  
"Yeah, he says the same thing, but sometimes he bites off more than he can chew. So in this case, I hope you're right."

  
"I _know_ I'm right."

  
As much as they could have continued talking about Pilot, soon Navigator remembered the errands he had set out to do that day, and hastily parted ways with Omni. And as he walked away, he was beginning to see him in a new light. They had found common ground born of their mutual love for Pilot, the very thing that had once divided them. It seemed as if the storm above them was finally subsiding, the waves calming.

  
But Navigator knew better. As long as his heart still ached, so too would lingering resentment plague him. There would always be another storm on the horizon. But over time, their strength would diminish, eventually being reduced to no more than light rain. And though at the time it seemed so unlikely, Navigator still held tight to a sliver of hope that he would one day see clear skies again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be happier (and nsfw), but don't expect it to last...


End file.
